Inarra the White Dove
Inarra the White Dove is one of the most costly Courtesans in the city of Lys. She is highly respected by the ruling Rogare family and other nobles of the city. As such, she often has a say in Lyseni policy creation. However, Inarra's pride, joy and love is her son Emmon. Controlled by u/almost16 (Val). Background Inarra the White Dove was born near the ruins of Old Valyria. Her father, a ferryman and her mother, the bastard of a minor Volantene noble. Throughout her childhood the importance of her heritage as a child of Old Valyria was reinforced by both her mother and father. However, her childhood was a happy one. As an only child she made games by herself, her most favourite of which included playing with her mothers fine cloths and cheap jewels. Her love for these luxuries only grew with age. At the age of fourteen she left home after her Mother's death much to her Father's disappointment. Inarra's mother had left a mark on the girl. Innara was a lady of the old country and she wanted to be recognised for it, she wanted fame, glory, all of it. There was one guaranteed way in Essos to achieve such fame. Inarra's journey started at the grimiest of the Volantene pillow houses. Her maidenhead was sold for three gold pieces to an older gentleman. Inarra learned quickly from men, whores, Madames - anyone she could. Within the year she learned how to make men and even women quiver with the simplest touch. Inarra rose through the ranks quickly, earning fame, gold and notoriety for her skills. She became the jewel of the Volantene brothels, then Tyrosh, Braavos and eventually Lys. It was said all the men in the Nine Cities knew her name and all dreamed of screaming it. Inarra earned a great deal of coin in her journeys, she used a fair amount of it to buy furs, jewels and silks. Although she loved these expensive pieces she began to save her coin. Month after month, the pile grew and grew. She invested half of it into the Iron Bank of Braavos during her time in the River City. She grew her money by over half, finding she had quite the knack in business. Her Valyrian looks and nature in her boudoir earned her the name "The White Dove". The White Dove eventually settled at the age of twenty in the City of Lys, eventually buying her own House of Pleasure fittingly named The Dove's Nest. It was a beautiful building of pink, the home of a former Triarch. Inarra hired girl's straight from slavery, saving them in a way. Some of the girls came from other great whore houses. Nonetheless all were trained extensively in the art of pleasure. The Dove's Nest grew more and more notorious as the years past. It attracted sell-sword and prince alike. However, there was one which would change Inarra's life extensively: Baelor the Black - a Captain of the Golden Company. The man claimed to be a descendant of Bittersteel himself, his violet eyes and role in the Golden Company only aided the authenticity of his story. His contract with Inarra resulted in the concept of The White Dove's only child, Emmon. Baelor held Inarra's service for nigh on six turns of the moon, meaning there was no doubt in Emmon's parentage. The boy was the only babe that Inarra chose to bring to term, claiming his blood was the purest in the world, save for the Targaryens themselves. It was the sole reason the boy was born. Inarra's love for her blood had not lessened with age. Emmon grew up in the halls of The Dove's Nest with the family Inarra never had, although made of prostitutes and men of all sorts, there was an unbreakable bond between the residents of The Dove's Nest ''and Emmon. The boy was doted on by his mother, who only grew more beautiful and skilful in age. She gained power too, eventually becoming on of the most prominent voices of Lys. Inarra had achieved it all, fame, glory, gold. Most importantly, She had achieved her dream. Recent History 450AC - Lys Inarra greeted her son upon his arrival back home, she was ecstatic when she learned of his taming of Rhaegal. However, she was furious when she leaned of the risks her son had been involved with. Later, she was approached by Asher Storm sent by Emmon to lose his virginity. Rather than leave Asher to one of her girl's she took the boy herself and made him a man. During the siege of Lys she took charge of her courtesans, employees and servants and locked them into the depths of ''The Dove's Nest. ''When the coast was clear they were released by the ever faithful Ser Len. Upon learning her son's injuries Inarra was devastated. She barely slept and it was even rarer that she chose to leave his chambers. Although not a faithful woman she prayed each day to the Red God for her son's healing. She prayed her son would not be left simple minded or crippled. She could barely watch as the Apothecary Healers mended her son's leg. But watch she did. During this time she also witnessed the knighting of Ser Asher Storm with her own Myrish Perfume, in a way she adopted the boy as part of her rag-tag misfit family. After farewelling the boy, she begins to quarrel with her son frequently over a number of topics. However, the argument between the two was interrupted with the disappearance of Sylla of Naath. After days of searching for the girl the White Dove is told by the Temple of R'hllor that Sylla was carrying her grandchild and sacrificed to ensure Rhaegal's health. NPCs Ser Len: The knight is an older gentleman, with a love for men and his gardens. He is one of Inarra's faithful confidants. He acted as her guard since her early days in Volantis. Tywene: A dwarf and employee of Inarra. She remains a favourite of some of ''The Dove's Nest's ''more eccentric customers. Roelle: A young, willowy Westerosi whore, in her late teens. Sylla of Naath: A kind woman, with minor skills in the arts of healing. She is noted to be Emmon's first woman and was freed from slavery expressly for this purpose. She was sacrificed to the Red God in order to allegedly restore Rhaegal's health. Allies * Emmon of Lys * Asher Storm * Ser Len Chapters * Lys the Lovely: Inarra reunites with her son and learns of his taming of Rhaegal, travels and companions. * A Mother's Pride: Inarra reflects on dragons and their riders. She also takes young Asher Storm's virginity. * The Gathering Storm: The White Dove learns her city is under attack and braces for the worst. * A Proud Storm: Inarra mourns her son's injuries and comforts him * Going Away: The White Dove farewells Ser Asher Storm * An Empty Nest: Inarra realises the after effects of the Battle of Lys * Perception and Perfection: An argument between a healing Emmon and Inarra occurs. * The Tail End: Rhaegal returns to the Dove's Nest, but at a terrible cost. * Sylla: Inarra discovers her Little Dove Sylla missing and reflects upon meeting the girl. * What the Temple Reveals: The White Dove learns the terrifying truth of Sylla's disappearance. Quotes '"Inarra was a shrewd, ambitious woman. Seeing her awe at Rhaegal's massive form was strangely gratifying" ''' ''- Emmon of Lys '"That bloody woman..."''' -Emmon of Lys Category:High Valyrian Category:Lys